Jitsugen
| signature = Kenji Hiroshi }} Jitsugen (実現, Fulfilment) is an unnumbered personalized Kidō spell utilized by Kenji Hiroshi and Maki Zhijun, being the former's signature technique. It closely resembles a Hadō spell. Description Jitsugen is a Kidō-based offensive wave-like attack designed jointly by Kenji Hiroshi and Maki Zhijun during their initial training in the Wan'nesu style of Zanjutsu under Kyoaku. It's use was based jointly on the Kori clan's Reīssen and Anika Shihōin's Soyogōka. The first time Kenji unveiled the ability in battle he did so with its full incantation; it proved powerful enough to leave Dastan Shiba, who was a former Captain in the Gotei 13, on the verge of death. It quickly became Kenji's signature go-to technique. In addition he would develop it over the years until he had a literal collection of Jitsugen enhancements and derivatives. Maki was more reserved in its use, preferring his existent skills, but did use it against a number of Averian's Battle Doll's to great effect. Enhancement *'Hollow-enhanced Jitsugen:' An enhanced variant unveiled by Kenji firstly in his uncontrolled Hollow transformation during his battle with Kei Yume. Although Kei avoided the attack in this instance it caused extensive damage to the forest the two where fighting in. The first time Kenji unveiled it of his own volition whilst utilizing his Hollow mask enhancement was during his battle with the assassin Tsubaki, which produced a wave-like attack with the appearance of dark-blue flames. Its power was enough to destroy a large area of the Visored's underground training room. Rather than have him release it on the streets of the during his battle with Tsubaki, Ino Choyo opted instead to relocate Kenji and his attack elsewhere using forbidden Kidō. This suggests the damage done to the World of the Living would have been extensive; the blast-area was so large that Kenji himself had to flash-step clear of danger else he risk damage to himself. *'Full-powered Jitsugen:' An enhanced variant unveiled by Kenji during his first battle with the real Averian. Using the enhancements granted by his (later revealed to be his Bankai), , Shunkō and his then-incomplete Quincy: Kampfstil all in conjunction with one another, Kenji launched his Jitsugen at nearly-full-power. It was powerful enough to prove a danger even to the likes of Averian, who thereafter showed hesitation in taking the brunt of the attack head-on in subsequent meetings. This was notable since, during its first unveiling, Kenji did not use its incantation; this meant its power was thus restricted somewhat. Whilst Averian seemingly shrugged it off at the time he attributed the difficulty he had during his battle with Tadashi Kori and Shin Nagakura immediately afterwards to the damage he sustained when hit head-on with this attack, showing that this is arguably Kenji's strongest attack; prior to this none of Kenji's other attacks had much of an effect on the ancient Arrancar. :*'Seitennohekireki-Jitsugen Combination:' Kenji, in the battle immediately before he was took to the Royal Dimension for training by Ryōta Hachirō, utilized a potent combination attacked that combined his two strongest techniques into a unified force whilst in . It was powerful enough to critically injure Averian's premier Battle Doll. Improvement Incantation "Ye lord! Voice of the wind, red mirage, breathe of the phoenix, tiger's claw. Upon this sinful soul unleash your wrath!" Known practitioners *Kenji Hiroshi. *Maki Zhijun. Behind the scenes *The incantation is pieced together using a number of "finishing quotes" spoken by Demon Eyes Kyo in the manga series Samurai Deeper Kyo. Jitsugen itself was based on the Mizuchi technique also utilized by various characters in Samurai Deeper Kyo. The author did this as further homage to the series itself. See also *Reīssen. References & notes